You are so!
by Inka Clover
Summary: What if somebody very famous came to visit Condor Studios and everybody would go crazy about this person so much, that they would ignore Sonny? And what if Sonny knew that person?
1. Prologue

A/N: Before you read this fanfiction, you should probably watch this: .com/watch?v=2j5XaFEviFc&feature=fvw on youtube.

The starting of this song is mine and my two friends private joke: we always joke about stylish coming into room with "Sexy lady on the floor" playing in background, and everybody with their jaws dropped.

Soooo… When I was listening to that song after day of watching all of "Sonny with a chance" episodes I got this idea. What if Sonny would be a little older, when she came to Condor Studios, what if somebody very famous came to visit and everybody would go crazy about this person so much, that they would ignore Sonny? And what if Sonny knew that person? And what if that person was very good at reading people, even better than Selena Gomez? Okay, I'm not going to tell you anything more, except: "Really, people, do they really?"

DISCLAIMER: Do I have to? OK, I do not own (very bored tone) Sonny with a Chance and any of characters, besides made up ones… yet…BUHAHAHAHA(evil laugh)

PROLOGUE

"Hey, Tawni! Guess, what?" very excited brunette from "So Random!" cast exclaimed, barging into dressing room at morning.

"You are going to stop barging into dressing room in the middle of Tawni Time?" asked blond girl, watching into her mirror.

"Nooo… But I have something to say to you!" answered Sonny, jumping up and down in one place.

"You can say me that after Tawni Time" interrupted her blondie.

Years may have passed, but Tawni Hart would always be self-centered, egoistic girl, even if she had changed a bit. Talking about self-centered, egoistic people…

"Chad" Sonny bumped into her frenemie at the corridor.

"Sonny" answered three-named jerkthrob. "Can you look where you're walking?"

Their fights were part of a day, like sun rising or lunch in cafeteria. But today Sonny was so happy, that she was thinking of even letting him win.

"It was also your fault" answered brunette, but before Chad could answer, she started: "Look, Chad, you would never believe…"

"Stop. Right. Now." ordered boy. "If you're going to blabber about something that does not include Chad Dylan Cooper, then I don't want to believe"

Sonny looked, like she wanted to say something, but when Chad raised his eyebrows, she closed her mouth.

"That's better. Excuse me, but I must care about Chad Dylan Cooper looks and I have so little time" he told her and rushed forward, without even little "Fine" or "Good".

Sonny weren't the one, who's giving up easily, so she went to Prop House.

"Hey, guys! Guess…" this time she haven't even got so much time to say something.

"Sorry, Sonny, but we have to go" told her Nico, rushing with Grady to doors. With that words Sonny stayed alone in her favorite room.

"What is happening today?" She asked herself aloud, and even then she hadn't got a chance to finish her sentence.

"Cast of So Random! had to show up in the entrance hall in five minutes" announcement went through speakers.

---

When Sonny came to entrance hall, it was full of people.

"OK, she is going to be here in five minutes" assistant told through megaphone.

"Who is going to be here in five minutes?" asked Sonny, reaching her cast, who fought with MacKenzie Falls cast for places.

"Sonny! The greatest dancer of our generation, Lil Carries, silly!" answered Tawni, checking herself in the mirror.

"And that's why this all noise is about?"

"Sonny! We don't know why she is coming to our studios…" started Nico.

"But she could be choosing somebody to play in her musical" ended for him Grady.

Sonny started to laugh.

"Trust me, she is not coming here for that" she told them.

"And why would you know?" asked Chad, who was listening to this conversation.

"Maybe because…" but she was interrupted again.

"She is coming, she is coming" and everybody watched door

"Is this some Interrupt Sonny Day?" she murmured.

Expensive car parked in front of Condor Studio doors. Driver jumped out of the car and went to back doors, opened it and withdrew his hand. Then, women hand showed up, holding drivers hand, after that leg in high-heel shoe stomped on the ground, and the world famous dancer went out of the car. Everybody made "wooow" sound and stared into that women. She was beautiful, with long, brown, almost black hairs and little tanned skin, dressed in black, short dress. Her eyes were hiden behind shades.

They didn't hear her greeting with director, but when she shook her head, they saw astonishment on his face. Women took her glass of, showing her green eyes, and then, in silent, Sonny screamed:

"Oh my gosh!" and, before "So Random!" crew could stop her, she run to the women.

"What is she doing?!" Chad asked her cast-mates

"We don't know!" answered all group.

And there, THEIR discussion was interrupted.

"Sonshine!" shouted women and withdrew her arms. _Hey, that's my nickname for Sonny!_ Chad wanted to protest, but he hold himself, fortunately.

"Lil-Flow!" answered Sonny and hugged women. They were holding each other, jumping in place and laughing. "What are you doing here?!" asked Sonny, when they stopped.

"I couldn't miss my little sister 21'th Birthday, could I?" the riddle was solved, and "So Random!" cast with Chad started to panic.

"Little sister?!" asked Chad and Tawni unison

"Oh, no, we forgot Sonny Birthday!" added Grady and Nico.


	2. Chapter 1: Random Plans

A/N: Songs for this chapter: Crazy Kiya Re and .com/watch?v=fkN2OkXyC34 (part from this chapter starts at 02:06)

Thank you all for adding my story to Favorites!!!

Chapter 1: Random Plans

„I can't believe" whined Chad „She is related to one of the most sexiest woman in the world and she haven't told me this? Or even introduce me? She talk about Wisconsin and cows and picnics all the time, but she couldn't mention THIS? Nobody conceal things like this from Chad Dylan Cooper"

"Pooper, concentrate!" shouted Nico "We don't have a time for Chip Drama Pants Speech"

"Yeah, and it's not like she forgot mention it to her cast, especially Tawni Hart!" told him Blondie. Everybody shot her glance which said: "You got to be kidding!"

"What am I doing here with you, Randoms?" asked Chad, who only now realized, that they are talking on "enemy territory", crouched on the couch, acting like spies. "I'm leaving" he announced, trying to stood up.

"You are here to help us organize Sonny Birthday Party and you are not going anywhere!" ordered that little Sad-Weird Kid, Zora. She caught his sleeve and pulled him on the couch.

Chad was scared of her, just like he was scared of Dakota, but he pretended, that everything is ok. Nobody is telling Chad Dylan Cooper, what he had to do. NOBODY. Except Sonny, who is cute (stupid cute), his mommy and scary little girls, who can cancel his show or have meat-and-cheese catapult.

"And you are expecting me to do what? Hang up serpentines? Bake a cake? Because Chad Dylan Coo…"

"We don't care, what Chip Drama Pants is doing or not" interrupted him Blondie. Chad shoot her angry glance. "The only things you have to do is draw Sonny attention far from our empty studio for week, anything that is related to party, buy her some sweet expensive present, dress up nice and show yourself at her party. Oh, and you can borrow us your dirty-work-people."

"And why would I do all that stuff?" asked Chad.

"Well, imagine Sonny face, when we tell her that you didn't want to help with her Birthday" told him Cloudy or Rainy. Chad almost heard Sonny, throwing words like "three-named jerkthrob" or "self-concentrated Major of Drama-Jerksville", crying. And his Sonshine never cry.

"Besides, if you don't want to help us, we would ask Zac Efron, and he and Sonny met on last party and they had a great time" put in that friend of Cloudy…Nacho?

"You wouldn't" hissed Chad.

"Oh yes, we would" told him Weird Kid "Now hurry up, check where they are, and we will start to make decorations"

Chad walked out of the room, murmuring something like "that weird Randoms", "one day Zac Efron will beg for my attention" and "stupid cute". Nobody is going to tell Chad Dylan Cooper to hurry up.

"NOW!" screamed that child through the doors. Chad walked faster, but only to get out of Randoms territory. Not that he would want to find his Sonshine and make her happy by throwing a Birthday Party.

---

Sonny was showing her sister studio.

"And this is cafeteria, and this is Jerksville Studio… I mean, MacKenzie Falls"

Lilly only laughed.

"So you really don't like this show, huh?" she asked, walking with her.

They were sister and friends. Even if Lilly travelled whole world, she wrote and talked with her sister in every possible ways.

"Pffft…" murmured Sonny. Her sister knew about everything that happened in her life. They walked into open doors.

"What is it?"asked Lilly.

"It's unused studio. Everybody may use it" told her Sonny. Lilly looked, like she had idea and looked at her sister. Sonny looked back, then:

"Oh my… We aren't doing this, right?"

"We are so doing this!"answered her sister, and they squealed together in excitement.

"Met you in fifteen minutes!" told her Sonny, and they run, each of them in opposite side.

---

"Are you sure?" asked her Sonny twenty minutes later.

"Yes, I am. In a week you would be grown-up girl, and you have all rights to look sexy" answered Lilly, applying eye-liner on Sonny eyelids. "Besides, this choreography needs sexy look"

Lilly had her own crew, who helped them with making studio look like a club. It had dark walls, platform and huge fans, standing outside camera on stand.

"Wow!" exclaimed Sonny "Our game change a little since we were kids"

"You know, when you have funds, you can entertain yourself with more dash" told her Lilly, walking into platform. There was music playing in the background.

Sonny sister spend some time in Bollywood, dancing, and now they were listening to music from this movies. Lilly was so beautiful, with her long hairs, dressed in black jeans, knee-length high-heels and black top! Sonny only hoped that she could look like Lil-Flow.

"Hey, Miss Ignoring Important People!" shouted somebody from doors, exactly when new song started and girl was singing: "Don't be so curious, nothing mysterious, it's only love that's moving all around us…".

Sonny watched her sister talking with some handsome guy, dressed in suit. There was something electric in the way, that he looked her up and down with gray eyes. He had black hairs, a little bit too long, and was so well-built, that Sonny had urge to whistle loud. But he had something in his appearance, that told about respect and power. Apparently, her sister didn't give a damn about his respect, because she laughed and told him something that annoyed him. Then she turned around and her hairs hit his chest. Sonny saw flash of feelings on that men face, but then it disappeared. Knowing, what is meaning behind that song, she couldn't stop thinking how much it matched her sister and this guy.

"Hey, Sonshine! Are you ready?" asked Lilly.

"I'm coming! Who's that guy?" whispered Sonny.

"Oh, Max is my producer, manager and friend. I wrote you about him, remember?" they were waiting for lights and fans.

"Yeees, but you didn't wrote about how handsome he is"

"Oh yes, but he got a lot of women telling him about this." Lil laughed. "Ok, Sonshine, are you ready?"

"Like never before" answered Sonny.

"Turn the music on!" ordered Lil, standing in position to first move in choreography. They started to sign and dancing to the song.

When Lilly, actually Lillian, was small, her mom discovered that she had talent to dance. Since then she started to learn in the best dancing schools. Even when they were apart, Lilly showed Sonny some choreography and learned her to dance. They even recorded their shows to see, what they had to learn or what mistakes did they made. Sonny, a little bit nervous, because for the first time somebody beside her family and Lucy watched her singing and dancing, now forgot about other people and started to have fun, like always.

---

Chad walked through whole studio and couldn't find Sonny. He passed unused studio doors and heard loud music. This couldn't have any to do with Sonny… SONNY?! Doors were open, so he could look through them and he saw his Sonshine, but looking not like his: she was dressed in jeans mini and golden top: he could see her long legs in high-heels and her belly and… her face also looked different, more… grown-up.

Wait… he wasn't staring at her and drooling right now, was he? Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't drool or… She looked so beautiful, and she sang and danced…Now hold on! This couldn't be real! Sonny can't dance like that and look like that! Chad pinched himself. It hurt. So he isn't dreaming.


	3. Chapter 2: So this is your sister?

A/N: Thank you all! You made my day! No song to this chapter, because it's kind of introduction to another chapter… Buhahahaha… Oh, and by the way: when you watched "Crazy Kiya Re" video, did you noticed, why I chosed this song?^^

Chapter II: So…this is your sister?

Lilly and Sonny stopped in the same position, vis-à-vis.

"Wow!" exclaimed Sonny "That was great!"

"Yes, it was!" answered Lilly, hugging her. "Now, come, and meet Max who told me that I am crazy, when I wanted to dance with my Sonshine"

"I heard you" told her Max, standing right behind her back.

"I know. I told this on purpose" she said in duhtone. "So, meet my little sister, Allison Munroe. Sonny, this is Maxwell Charles Rellington III" she told this in fake serious tone.

"It's nice to meet you" said Max, catching Sonny hand and kissing it.

"It's nice to meet you too" answered Sonny politely.

"Sonny, I think that your friend is standing near doors, drooling" informed her sister.

"Chad?!" asked Sonny, but they hadn't time to inform her, because she rushed to blond boy.

"Wow! My sister and Chad Dylan Cooper! Interesting…" commented Lil.

"Hmmm…." Answered Max absentmindedly, checking his phone. "Wait… Wait…What did you said? Chad and your sister? You're kidding"

"Of course I'm not" she protested "I suspected that, when she wrote and talked about him, but now I'm sure"

"Oh yes, and you know everything" told her Max sarcastically "Come, let's buy them a wedding present. No, I had better idea: we should buy them vacation on their twentieth anniversary!"

"And you always had to be so pessimistic. I don't know, why I told you this. Arghh, you're giving me migraine" she didn't acknowledge this, but she was standing in the same position as her sister, when she was arguing.

"Then maybe you should stop talking with me" he answered.

"Maybe I should!" his fight was becoming louder.

"Maybe you should!"

"Great!" her face became red.

"Great!"

"Splendid!"

"Excellent!"

_Mooo!Mooo!_

"Oh, it's granny!" exclaimed Lilly, checking her phone.

"What kind of ringtone is that?!" asked Max.

"Sonny send me this" she whispered before turning to the conversation. "Hi, granny! No, I'm not busy." She shot him last glare and went few steps further.

---

Chad hadn't quite recovered from his shock, when changed Sonny came to him with anger in her eyes. Her beautiful eyes…Stupid beautiful.

"Chad, what are you doing here?!" she asked. _What am I doing here?_ Asked Chad himself _Sonny…Birthday…Distraction! Try to distract her and take her far from this studio!_

"And…what are _you_ doing here?" _Great, Chad! What a move! _

"I am spending time with my sister" she answered, putting her fists on her hips.

"Soo…this is your sister?" he asked, smacking his head in mind.

Suddenly, they heard:

"Maybe I should!" when they turned, they saw Max and Lilly, standing vis-à-vis, shouting at each other.

"Maybe you should!"

"Great!"

"Great!"

"Splendid!"

"Excellent!"

_Mooo!Mooo! _Sonny searched her pockets, but it wasn't her phone.

"Oh, it's granny!" screamed Lilly, answering phone. Chad watched this with raised eyebrows.

"I think that's answers everything" he murmured.

"Sonny, come here!" called her Lilly.

When she went to her sister, Max came to Chad.

"Hi, Chad." Chad withdraw his hand and shook Max hand.

"Hey, Max. What's up?" he asked. Their parents were friends and business partners, so they knew each other from childhood.

"You see, what's up" answered Max, waving his hand in the girls side.

"Yeaaah" murmured Chad, hiding his hands in pockets and watching them. Now, that he knew, that Sonny is Lilly sister, he could see certain features they had in common: face shape, smile, body built…

"One more minute and you would start drooling on the floor" commented Max, observing his young friend.

"Who wouldn't?" asked Chad "I know that only your un-human control stops you from this"

"Yes, my control of emotions… What a gift" told bitterly Max.

---

"What granny wants?" asked Sonny, approaching her sister.

"Oh, granny didn't wanted anything from you" answered her sister. Sonny withdrew her eyebrows, took water bottle from her sister hands and started to drink. "It's me. I just wanted to know, why didn't you told me that you had a crush on Chad Dylan Cooper"

Sonny spitted out water from her mouth and started to coughing.

"I have not!" she told, watching her laughing sister.

"Oh, you have so! And he have so!" she told.

"Have not!" screeched her sister in high-pitched voice.

"Have too!" Lilly imitated sound of her voice. "And it's one of the crushiest crush in history of chrushiest crushes"

"I am not in love with Chad Dylan Cooper aka Chip Drama Pants, Major of Jerksville and the Worst Actor of our Generation" Sonny muttered through gritted teeth.

"Oh, so you have a nicknames already? It's sweet! Besides, I didn't told about loooove" she extended last word with funny accent "I told that you have a crush, but thanks for the updating"

"I don't have a crush!" insisted Sonny.

"Honey, you're in denial!" Lilly patted her on shoulder and went to the table, who was standing on the other side of the studio.

"I am not" told her Sonny in deeper tone.

"You are so. And you are so in love with Chad Dylan Cooper"

"Am so not!" screamed Sonny and everybody looked in her way. "Who are you, Selena Gomez?!"

Then Lilly phone started to ring.

"We will talk about this later. I've got Timberlake on the phone" Sonny went to Max and Chad, standing together and her sister answered the phone.

---

Sonny approached Max and Chad.

"My sister is crazy. You should watch out for her" she warned Max.

"With whom is she talking right now?" he asked. He didn't seem concerned about her sister mental condition.

"Uhmmm…Timberlake?" answered Sonny. Max face stayed calm.

"I think your sister have information for you" he stated. Sonny looked at her sister and saw her, holding paper with sing: **Dinner. Today. Timberlake and others?**

"Oh my gosh! Of course!" shouted Sonny, bouncing up and down. Her sister told something to phone and started to write something else on paper. She showed it to Sonny.**You are so**. Words were bold and underlined.

"Am so not!" screamed angry Sonny.

"You're so not what?" asked Chad. Sonny realized, that he is standing right next to her.

"Nothing, nothing" she answered, her voice high again. Chad and Max shared glances, looking not convinced. "Look, it's Mister Condor! I must change myself"

And then she disappeared, leaving them to Studio director and two girls, walking with him.


	4. Chapter 3: What a coincidence!

**A/N: Your response for my story is making me fly on a wings of inspiration! Ok, I haven't drink anything, I just was sitting to 5 a.m., writing this. Songs for this chapter: _Turning Japanese_ by The Vapors and _You & Me_ by Lifehouse. Get ready for some… Channy fluff!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything beside my imagination.**

Chapter III: What a coincidence!

Sonny went out of dressing room in her normal clothes and make-up. She wanted to go out, but Lilly stopped her. She was dressed in elegant costume with creamy pants, with string of pearls on her neck.

"Sonny, honey! Why won't you join us?" she caught Sonny hand and dragged her to group of people. "Let me introduce you to Alisha and Cynthia Condor, Mister Condor nieces and Hanna Torret, daughter of his business partner"

Alisha and Cynthia was her age, with blond hairs and brown eyes, probably twins, dressed in pink dresses, but Hanna looked around her sister age, with red hairs and blue eyes, dressed in dark blue costume. Sonny politely shook her hand with girls, but there was something in them, what make her to not like them. Maybe the way Alisha hanged on Chad, trying to get his attention, or maybe because her sister obviously didn't like them: she made funny faces behind their backs, when Mister Condor didn't look at her. Sonny fought with urge to laugh: in one minute Lilly displayed her tong and made cross-eye, and in next minute she looked completely seriously, nodding in agreement. Sonny didn't even gave attention to Studio chef words, so she was surprised to hear:

"But why won't we talk about this during the dinner? Max, Miss Carries, Chad, Sonny?"

"Me and Chad would love to join you for dinner. As for Miss Carries and Munroe, I'm afraid they had other plans" answered for them Max. Lil shot him death glare before smiling politely to Mister Condor.

"I'm sorry to hear. Meet you at eight in _Whole World. _Nico Harris will be also joining us" told them Mister Condor and rushed through doors. Girls went after him, Alisha sending kiss to Chad and Hanna smiling to Max. After they disappeared, Lilly turned her face to Max. Politely mask turned into anger.

"Next time, when I want somebody to talk for me, I would ask them!" at the end of sentence she was shouting.

"You have plans for tonight, don't you?" asked her Max "Justin wouldn't be very happy if you told him that you can't make it for your special dinner"

"For your information, I am taking Sonny and the cast of So Random! with me and I could save you from dinner with that three empty-headed Barbies"

"It's good you aren't coming, because you can't behave properly" on that statement Sonny and Lilly inhaled loudly. "You know, that our families make business together and I know Hanna since childhood."

"Actually, that made sense. Now I know, why she is so plastic" with that statement Lilly turned her back at Max and went out of the room, before he could have a chance to answer. On the contrary to Mister Condor and three girls, everybody watched her exit.

"You know, maybe you should control your sister a little bit" said Chad. Sonny turned to him with anger.

"And maybe you should settle yourself special arm for that flirty little bag, who tried to undress you in front of everyone" she answered.

"Jealous, Munroe?" he asked with smirk on his face.

"In your dreams, Cooper!" she screamed.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"So we're good?"

"I am good, but you won't be after that tart will end drooling at your precious clothes" and with that she went out of the studio.

"Sisters" told Chad and Max in the same moment, rolling their eyes.

---

Sonny caught up with her sister near her dressing room door.

"What an idiot! Let him be! Let him go on that fancy restaurant on fancy dinner with that fancy doll, who thinks only when she sees something to buy" she was murmuring.

When they opened doors, they were welcomed by scream.

"Sonny, I got your message! I can't believe we are going on a dinner with Timberlake and his crew!" Tawni was bouncing up and down with excitement, laughing aloud.

"Yeah!" told Grady, who was sitting with Zora on couch "And Nico has to go on that stupid dinner with Mister Condor!"

"And his wrenched nieces" added Sonny, still looking angry from her encounter with Chad.

"What?!" screamed Tawni.

"I am sorry, but we have a change of plans" told them Lilly.

"We have?!" they all asked in the same time, besides Tawni, who told:

"Oh, I totally agree"

"Oh, yes, we have" answered Lilly slowly, rubbing her hands craftily. "Operation: Let Them Have Their Fancy Dinner begins"

---(A/N: and here plays _Turning Japanese_ ^^)

"I don't understand why we have to do this" murmured Sonny "And why do I have to be dressed up like this."

"Sonny, when you go on a battle, you have to be prepared" told her Lilly, making her nails.

"And what it has to do with me looking like a doll?" she asked.

"Sonny, you are going to snatch Chad from that harpy, so you have to look beautiful" told her Tawni, who was busy making Sonny make-up. She hadn't got a chance to protest about that helping-Chad-thing.

"Besides, I always wanted to do this since I watched _Charlie's Angels_ and finally I have an occasion" added Lilly.

"Me too!" exclaimed Tawni and she and Lilly laughed. They get along together very well, maybe because they had common purpose: get rid of Tree Witches.

"They think they are so perfect" told Tawni, getting back to that topic for the million time.

"With their rich daddies and their European Schools, not that they learned anything" added Lilly.

"Wrenches" they summed up.

"And that Hanna... I mean, she's the worst, she's the leader" told Lilly.

"EVIL!!!" agreed Zora, sticking her head out of the vent.

"Ok, now hold still, and me and Tawni are going to prepare ourselves" they went into two different dressing rooms. Sonny felt like stone. When she tried to move, Tawni stick her head out and warned her:

"Don't you dare to move until we check your nail polish." And she disappeared. Sonny felt scared.

---

Chad started to regret his participation in this dinner five seconds after getting into restaurant. Alisha always hanged herself on him and in every possible way tried to stick her tong into his mouth. Yuck. Not that she was ugly or anything, but she wasn't his Sonshine. Sonny… thinking about her made him angry, especially today, even if she told the truth. But** she** hadn't any rights to look so beautiful: some guy could see her and asked her out! Or flirt! Or… even kiss! Only Chad have a right to do this! Wait, did he though about it _again_?

"Chaddy, what are you thinking?" asked Alisha, her voice so sweet…Yuck. She caught his hand and stoop herself, so Chad could see her cleavage. He hated repeating himself, but: yuuuuck.

"Nothing, I… just can't wait for food. I heard a lot about this place cuisine" he answered, shrugging himself in mind: she got cold hands. On the other side of table sat Nico from So Random! and he seemed to have the same problem with Cynthia. When he caught Chad's glance, he made _"We have to run until we have a time, bro"_ face. Chad looked at Max: he seemed to be on his place, but Chad knew, that he would love to sit in some silent place and read the book. Or…be occupied with kissing one special dancer.

"Mister Condor! What a coincidence!" Max's head launched immediately in direction of that voice. By the look on his face Chad smelled trouble. The owner of that voice was Lil Carries.

And, boy! She could made an impression, entrance and exit! Chad seen different version and still stayed in awe of her class. She was dressed in violet kimono, who shoved her womanly curves, but without that ostentation, which was characteristic for girls sitting by their table. Her dark hairs was pinned up in Japanese style with ornate combs and small flowers. Her make-up was light, but still in the same style. She had hand-made fan in her hand and small purse hanging from her wrist. You could see that she was wearing everything like second skin: it fit her perfectly.

"It's so nice to meet you again" she said politely, withholding her hand. Mister Condor stood up and kissed it. Nico and Chad automatically stood up too, just like Mister Torret, his son Nicholas, Mister Harris and Andrew Flecks, young lawyer. "Gentlemen, sit down, please. You don't have to do this"

"Lillian" told Max trough gritted teeth. He also stood up and kissed her hand. "I thought that you're having dinner with Mister Timberlake"

"Really?" asked Cynthia and Alisha.

"Yes, I was supposed to have dinner with him, but Justin had to cancel our plans: one of dancers from his group had an accident and they all are taking care of him now" she answered in sweet tone. Something was going on, and Chad felt that it had to got something in common with _"You can't behave properly"_ comment.

"That's horrible" commented Mister Condor's wife.

"I know. I would love to join them, but I promised Sonny and her friends dinner, so I took them here. Actually, they are waiting for me now, but when I saw you, I decided to greet you all" every men greeted her by kissing her hand, and her smile was hidden behind fan.

"Why won't you join us?" asked Mister Torret, looking like he was under her spell "I'm sure, that we could find the place for all of you"

Everybody setting by the table started to nodded their heads. Except Alisha, Cynthia and Hanna. Max only watched.

"Really?" Chad now had to do something non-typical for him: he had to delight himself by the way Lilly acted – a little widened eyes and delicate mouth, sweet and grateful voice. "I cannot say, how grateful I am. They were so devastated, that they couldn't attend on two dinners. We would love to join you for dinner. Would you excuse me for a moment, I must go tell them"

Andrew Flecks immediately throw himself forward.

"Would you like me to accompany you, Miss Carries?" he asked.

"It will be my pleasure" she answered, smiling charmingly. _That guy is lost_ thought Chad, checking Max reaction. Only they who knew him knew, that behind that polite façade is growing tension and anger.

Waiters came and delivered chairs. After them came Lilly with her companionship and for the second time this day Chad had to stop himself from gaping. First came Lilly and Nick Torret, who after presentation of others helped her sit between himself and Max. Then came Grady in suit and Zora, who were seated near Nico, who looked relieved. Then came Sonny and Tawni. They also knew how to make an impression.

Tawni was dressed in light pink, Chinese dress, her hairs pinned up in two buns with special pins, her make-up matched her clothes and was strangely delicate for her: that gave Chad impression that they actually had some strange plan, made by Lilly and the girls. She looked lovely and fresh, but Chad had his attention only for one person: Sonny. She was dressed in light orange sari, with her hairs falling down, looking so womanly and beautiful… Chad fought with urge to kiss her naked arm. She sat down between him and Nicholas Torret, who was tree years older than Chad. For the moment, when she turned her head to him, he felt her subtle, sweet smell and felt like they was alone. But then she turned her head to Nicholas, who looked very interested in her.

"What a lovely clothes" commented Hanna, who liked to be in the centrum of attention.

"You know, Hanna, when at Rome, do as the Romans do" told her Lilly politely. "We couldn't decide, what to eat: Tawni wanted Chinese, Zora and Grady Italian, Sonny wanted to try Indian food, but I got a lot of it in the past months and I wanted to eat something Japanese. And here we are" They exchanged glances and everything went back to normal.

Yeah, you wished. It was dinner with Randoms and their devilish plans, so it had to be…different. It started from Hanna: she wanted to show herself, so she took some foreign food. When they gave her plate, she got a surprise: bowl full of strange bulbs.

"What is it?"she asked loudly.

"Oh, I do believe that you ordered mixture of cockroaches and spiders.* You must be very brave – I never had enough of courage to even taste them" said Lilly. Before Hanna told something, they heard crash and squeak.

"Oh, my! Your dress! I'm afraid that is totally ruined. What a shame" told innocently Tawni, watching Cynthia with red, growing stain.

Chad waited for another surprise: dinner was getting much more interesting.

"I love this song" sighed dreamily Sonny, and Nicholas asked her to dance. Chad watched them walking away on a dance floor, worried, but when Sonny _accidentally_ stepped on Nick foot, when he tried to move his hand lower on her back, he had to smile to himself. When they turned back, Nick had problems with walking.

"This dress is beautiful" Alisha told Sonny.

"It's called sari: women in India are wearing them." Answered Sonny. Chad knew, that she is ordering something special for that girl – Sonny had that sparkle in her eyes, who lightened only when she was up to mischievous. "I wanted to put red version, but Lillian told me, that only married women are wearing such bold colors. If they wear it without wedding, that mean that they have to be… you know*" she rolled her eyes and whispered last part, like great lady would do.

_Check-mate _though Chad, watching Alisha's face, who now matched her** red** dress with color. And there was time for the finish.

"What I have to do with this?" asked Mister Condor, watching big head of pig, carried by two waiters.

"I do believe, sir, that you have to eat this with your business partners" told him chief of restaurant, who came with two waiters. "Brain is the part you have to eat for yourself, and the rest you have to give to your partners.

"I've had enough of this! Marie, Alisha, Cynthia, we are going out of this barbarian restaurant and we are never coming back again" ordered Mister Condor. His wife and nieces stood up. "Gentlemen, ladies, we wish you goodnight"

"Well…"started Mister Torret, but Hanna interrupted him by scream.

"This…spider…it's alive! And he is on my leg! Daddy, I want to go home!" and they went after Condors. That leaved only Andrew Flecks. Everybody stared at him, and he started to sweat.

"Did I show you photographs of dead giraffes I took lately?" asked him Zora innocently.

"Well…I… Goodnight, everyone" he murmured and rushed to the doors. Everybody started to laugh, and Lilly, Sonny, Grady, Zora, and even Tawni stood up and high-fived over the table.

"I don't know, what this was, but thanks, kids" told them Nico's dad. "I hate these dinners. Bye, son, I'm going home to your mom" he told, patted Nico on shoulder and also went out of restaurant.

"Now, what are we eating?" asked Grady.

"Maybe head of a pig?" asked restaurant chef. Everybody realized that he was still standing next to their table.

"Andreas, you were wonderful" complimented him Lilly, kissing his cheeks.

"Everything for my favorite star" he answered. When they talked, waiters took all the dishes of rest of the company. "Now, may I take your _real_ orders? Do you have any special request for the music?"

When they ordered and Andreas went to his usual place, music started to play.

"Well, my lady, can I express my gratitude for saving me from this harpy and ask you to dance?" asked Nico, standing up and withholding his hand to Tawni.

"Why, yes, with pleasure" she answered, fluttering her eyelashes and imitating lady. Everybody laughed.

"My little cockroach and spider partner, can I have this dance?" asked Grady and when Zora agreed, they went on a dance floor.

"Munroe, I believe you owe me a dance" told Chad, standing behind Sonny's back. She turned to him, trying to hide effect of his breath on her neck, sending shivers through her skin.

"Really, Cooper, really?" she asked, but then Chad kneeled down, withdraw his hand and asked:

"Dear Sonny, can I have this dance?"

Sonny blushed, gave him her hand and agreed. They went on a dance floor.

"What do you say, Lilly?" asked Max, watching her observing their younger friends. She turned around.

"I say, that we should leave the dance floor for teenagers" something flashed through his eyes…disappointment? _It can't be_, she thought, when he smiled, _I annoy him almost all the time and he sees me like a friend. Just a friend. _She hide a sigh, sitting beside him by the table.

"By the way, that was nice show" commented Max. "I almost believed in coincidence… almost: word-key"

"From when did you knew?" she asked, basing herself by the table and playing with fork. He **always** knew, when she was planning something.

"From the moment you came to our table and acted like high-born lady" he answered. She turned her head and looked him in the eyes, those grey eyes, who could read her mind so easily. He was sitting relaxed, with moved chair, so he could watch dance. But she knew, that in a second he could change his façade, like a… wild cat, fighting for his peace.

"Then why haven't you stopped me?"

"Did I ever had a power to stop you from something crazy? Besides, maybe I wanted to see what you made this time?" He smiled, and she knew that he wasn't mad on her. "But I have one question: what with those clothes?"

"Oh, you know, that I love _Charlie's Angels_ and costumes." They shared another smile. Then song changed, and Lilly turned her head to dancing pairs. "Oh, I love this song. It's so beautiful and simple, and yet so complicated" she commented.

"Yes, yes it is" he whispered, looking at her profile.

"Look! Does Sonny and Chad don't look like they belong to each other?" she exclaimed, squeezing his hand.

He withdrew his attention from that warm feeling he had every time when she touched him to the object of her statement. He sighed.

"They are in their own world" he commented, observing them. Max knew, that Lilly had right earlier when she told him about their crush, but didn't want to agreed with her. Maybe to annoy her, or maybe just because he was a little jealous of his friend happiness, especially when he knew, that he would never had his own chance for that?

---

When song ended, Sonny wanted to come back to their table, but Chad threw his arm around her waist and hold her close to him.

"Chad" Sonny's voice was barely a whisper, but he put a finger on her mouth.

"Shhh, Sonny, don't ruin this moment" he told, and they started to dance.

_What day is it? And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time_

_'Cause it's you & me and all of the people with nothing to do_  
_Nothing to lose_  
_And it's you & me and all other people_  
_And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

Sonny felt like in a dream: they turned round, and round, with their foreheads touching, their faces so close…. She only saw his blue eyes, sparkling with something new, something she never saw in them. She was lost, she felt that this song is telling everyone about her feelings, about her crush on a boy who couldn't give her back her feelings. But she saw only him, from all other people, and she couldn't keep her eyes out off him.

---

When Sonny tried to leave him, he stopped her. He shouldn't, but he just wanted to hold her close, in his arms, for all eternity and just look in her deep, beautiful eyes.

_One of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right  
I'm tripping on words  
You've got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here_

_'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do_  
_Nothing to prove_  
_And it's you and me and all other people_  
_And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

It was song about them, about his Sonshine. He would cherish that moment forever, it would be carved into his mind, even if he loose her. But now, feeling her heartbeat so close to his, he found strength to fight for her feelings, for trying to be… _worthy_ of her. Because she was that one, that one in a million girl and he couldn't pass his opportunity for happiness.

---

Lilly loved this song and felt her body moving to the rhythm. There was other people on the dance floor and she wanted to join them so much! Man's hand showed up right before her eyes. She looked up on Max face.

"Come on, Lil, I know that you want this" he told. Lilly accepted his hand and came with him. He put hand on her waist and they started to dance. And it was wonderful feeling. Their friends laughed, but Lilly and Max just looked in each other's eyes, like Chad and Sonny. Like they were only people in the world.

_There's something about you now  
I can't quite figure out  
Everything she does is beautiful  
__Everything she does is right_

_'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do_  
_Nothing to lose_  
_And it's you and me and all other people_  
_And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_  
_and me and all other people with nothing to do_  
_Nothing to prove_  
_And it's you and me and all other people_  
_And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_What day is it?_  
_And in what month?_  
_This clock never seemed so alive_

---

She watched them with narrowed eyes, hidden behind plants. She came back for purse that she forgot.

"Dance and be happy" she whispered to herself "Soon you will regret that you ruined my plan"

After a moment of silent, she came back to doors.

"And you're sister will have her perfect present" she added with hatred in her voice.

**A/N: *Okay, I made that up, but I needed some, you know, mischief**


	5. Chapter 4: It’s not like you even asked

**A/N: Sorry it is so late, but I was spending Easter far from computer, and then I didn't knew, what to write. But, don't be afraid, here you are, another chapter! Please, write, what you like and what you don't like and do tell me, what sentences you like the most! For example, my favorite one is "you are so"^^**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything, etc.**

**P.S. There will be plot twist in next chapter or the chapter after that, but shhhh, it's a secret!**

Chapter IV: It's not like you even asked

Day after dinner. Everything was supposed to back to normal in Condor Studio, and few things were supposed to turn into better things, like our „Fine-Good" couple relationship. Right…

„Oh, Chad, you can be so rude sometimes!" screamed Sonny, running through corridors with red cheeks and anger on her face. Everybody who heard her voice decided to turn back into their rooms.

„Oh, you got pretensions?" asked Chad in the same tone „ I wasn't catching every word from that jerk mouth!"

„We were just talking!"

„O ho ho, usually when I _talk_, I don't flutter my eyelashes and giggle like some crazy, sweet girl with obsession!" answered Chad, waving his hands furiously. They stopped.

„I've got obsession? Guy who calls emergency if one of his precious hairs move one inch is telling me that I've got obsession?!" – asked Sonny.

"Yes, you've got obsession on this ham-brain gladiator, who tried to take you to the cinema!" answered Chad. "If I wouldn't show up, you would gladly start to make-out with that bag of idiotism!"

"Who are you to decide with whom I can make-out or not! It's not like you even asked me out!" screamed Sonny. Chad stood with his mouth open, unable to say anything.

"See? Just like I told" she said, and rushed in her dress-room direction. After ten seconds Chad rushed after her.

"I didn't asked you, because you would say no!" he said. Sonny stopped again.

"If you don't ask, you won't knew the answer" she answered, leaning against the wall, her eyes shining.

"Sonny, w-will you go… go out with me?" stuttered Chad, blushing. Sonny giggled and blushed.

"I'll think of it" she said and tried to walk away, but Chad caught her hand and pinned her up against the wall.

"Are you sure that is your answer?" he asked, suddenly arrogant again. Before Sonny had a chance to say anything, he kissed her. It was sweet, innocent, like the first kiss should be, but Sonny felt that her knees are melting, just like her brain and heart…

"Pick you up at seven" said Chad, giving her one peck on the lips and stepped back from her.

"Chad!" Sonny added, before he went to his set. When Chad turned around, Sonny caught his tie, pulled him to her and kissed him again, this time with passion. When they parted, they couldn't caught their breath. "Let's go out now" she said, and Chad smiled.

---

"That was quick" commented Lilly, who was resting on girls dress room doors, unnoticed by Chad and Sonny.

"I told you that I knew what I was doing presenting her to that gladiator" said Tawni, standing beside her.

"Alright, you had right" admitted Lilly "But that doesn't explain, why you have so much problems with admitting that you like Nico" told her Lilly, and then she walked in Prop-House direction.

"W-What?!" stuttered Tawni, running after her. "I don't like Nico! I mean, I do like him, but not in that way. I mean, I'm pretty and I date only…"

"Actors, princes and rich people. And he is funny, unnoticed guy from comedy show. Yeah, and you only came to dinner with Three Wrenches because you wanted to help Chip Drama Pants" ended for her Lilly. "But, you know, sometimes you met that one special guy, who is different than other guys you knew before, and even if he annoy you at the beginning and act like some robot without any feelings, after some time you notice, that he is sweet, caring and…"

"Who is sweet and caring?" asked Max, who was sitting in a Prop House with Nico, Grady and Zora, making decorations. It was strange that guy, who could buy expensive suits and probably had few homes full of servants, sat on old armchair and was cutting stars, moons and sun from colored paper. When they went to room, he laughed from something Zora said.

"Orlando Bloom in his latest movie" answered Lilly, sitting on back of the couch beside Grady. Max's hairs was a mess and Lilly wanted very much to ruffle them more with her hands. That's why she had to make something. She caught another paper and started to help them.

"You know, there's a lot of place on this armchair" said Max, giving her a wink. Lilly smiled. There were moments like this, when Max dropped his offence and became normal, funny guy, who was great with kids and flirted like crazy. Lilly sighed silently. She regretted, that Max couldn't act like this always. Maybe then he would…

"Are you alright?" asked her Max with furrowed brows.

"Yes, yes I am" she answered, smiling weakly. "Actually, you won't believe what we saw"

"Orlando Bloom?" he asked, smirking.

"Very funny" she answered. "It seems, that Sonny and Chad finally decided to change their arguments into something… different"

When Nico, Grady and Zora heard that, they shouted together: "Finally!"

"That's great. By the way, I wanted to ask you something: how did you knew, that they like each other?" asked Max, leaning into the armchair.

"This is the only question you wanted to ask?" was her response. She smiled mischievously and Max automatically stopped himself from kissing those perfect lips. He already showed too much, when he danced with her yesterday.

"There are more questions, but you are little selfish with answers" he answered.

"Smart-ass" she commented, but he knew, that this was compliment by the way her eyes shone. Her green eyes, in which he could drown so easily… Fortunately, he knew, how to control this. "Let's say, that today is my Answers Day, so you can ask me about anything you want. There's your first answer: it was very simple. Sonny wrote me about Chad and their arguments, so I knew that there is something between them before I came here. When I saw them together, I was sure" she said.

"But how their arguments could tell you about their crush?" asked Nico. Lilly laughed.

"It's family thing. One day my father and mother repeated so many of their _I mean it_ and _you don't_ that after my journey to grandparents nine months later I welcomed little sister to this world. My brother and his wife, and our grandparents sometimes act, like they would bite their heads off and after that they are so lovey-dovey, that all you want to do is give them a room and run away, screaming."

"Why Sonny is calling you _Lil-Flow_?" asked Max.

"When she was small and we explained her, that Lily is a flower, she said, that I am a flower. But, because she couldn't say complete words, instead of _Lily Flower_ she said _Lil-Flow_, and that's how it stayed until today" because their colored paper ended, they just sat down and listened to Lil answers.

"Why are your surname Carries, and her Munroe?" asked Grady.

"We wanted to be famous some day, but we didn't wanted any help from others. And we didn't wanted to make our carriers on the carrier of other, so I decided to choose our mom surname, and she took our father surname"

"But why did you came back only last week? Why not earlier?" asked Tawni. Lil exchanged glances with Max, but before she could say anything, they were interrupted by Tawni's phone.

"It's Chad!" she exclaimed "It means, that Sonny is coming here"

They started to hiding decorations in Zora's sarcophagus. The last one was box full of lights and when Grady tried to showed it behind photo booth, Sonny came in, holding Chad's hand.

"I've got an idea!" she exclaimed, but then she looked around and furrowed her brows. "What are you all doing here? Tawni, Lilly, weren't you supposed to take Zora shopping? And, Grady… why are you hiding that box?"

They all look terrified, and Sonny made a move to check the box in Grady hands.

"Sonny, look!" screamed Zora in panic, and when Sonny turned to see her, she pushed Tawni on Nico and they kissed each other on lips. Lilly caught box from Grady hands and hide it behind photo booth, because Grady stood with wide-eyes, watching his friend making out with Show Princess. Then Nico and Tawni parted, with goofy smiles on their faces. Everybody just look at them, and then:

"Nico, my men! Congratulations!" told Chad, catching Nico hand and started to shook it enthusiastically.

"Tawni, why haven't you told me?!" exclaimed Lilly, hugging blond girl.

"Yes, it's wonderful" added Max, hiding his hands in pockets and smiling.

They all started to talk loudly to withdraw Sonny attention far from decorations.

"We should go somewhere!" said Nico and they all agreed. They went out of the room, leaving only Lil and Max.

"Are you coming with us?" she asked, coming closer to him and raising her head, so she could look him straight in the eyes. She always had to do it, even when she was in high-heels. He thought that this was sweet.

"No… No, I'm afraid I can't. I've got meeting with Hanna" he couldn't let himself fell upon her charm. If he let himself do that, he will end up with broken heart, far from her. Her shining eyes darkened and she moved herself few steps further from him.

"Then, I'll see you tomorrow" she said and she went out of the room.

"Trust me, it's better for both of us" he whispered.


	6. Chapter 5: He just broke one of the laws

**A/N:** Sorry that I didn't wrote for so long, but I have important exams in May, and I couldn't sit by the computer for long. Now I have a little break, so I decided to write something. Please, don't be mad at me! Thank you all very, very, very, very, very much for adding my stories to favorites! Sorry, that this will be a short chapter, I hope that you won't hate me!

Special thanks to **VeVe2491**, who is one of the biggest fan of my story^^

To **youdontwannaknow**: yeah, Max and Lilly are also my favorites characters and there will be more about them in the near future, maybe even in this… chapter^^

**DISCLAIMER:**

"Mom, can I buy rights to "Sonny with a Chance" and all of the characters?"

"_Of course, honey!"_

"Mom, can I buy that beautiful house in England?"

"_Of course, honey!"_

"Mom, can I tattoo my whole body and travel around America with guys I will meet in a strange bar, after whole night of drinking?"

"_Of course, honey! " Moment of silent "Can you give me my cigarettes? They are lying near telephone."_

So you all see. I own only my sick imagination and mother, who want listen to anything, that I say.

**Chapter V:** **He just broke one of the laws **

When Lily came out of the Prop House, she lost her humor.

"Snap out of it, girl" she instructed herself, murmuring.

"Lillian, what a surprise!" said woman voice.

"Hanna! How are you?" answered Lil politely, thinking about hundredth ways of ripping her head off. "I told you that I don't like my full name."

"I'm supposed to meet Max here?" answered Hanna, looking around.

"Oh, yes, your dinner" One minute longer with polite smile and she will throw up into her purse. "He is in Prop House. He should come here in any minute"

Lil wanted to move, but Hanna stopped her.

"Lillian, dare I say, how happy I will be working with you?" she asked. Lilly felt her brain and heart falling on the floor.

"Excuse me, but what are you talking about?" was her response. She got a bad feeling about it.

"Haven't Max told you about this? I'm going to take care of your interests after renewing of your contract" answered Hanna with_ awkward_! face. Lil felt that _her_ face felt. "Oh, honey! So Max haven't told you this! That's why we have dinner tonight! He will take place after his retirement, but it's a secret. I swear, he can be so forgetful! Sometimes, if I wouldn't remind him, he would forget about all those unimportant details… You know, he can act like gentleman, but he prefers to not letting anyone into his business. And this promotion in such a young age… What an honor! Are you alright, Lillian?"

"Yes, yes, I am. Have a nice dinner" answered Lil with absent-minded smile, leaving her. She couldn't see triumphant smile, forming on Hanna face.

"Hanna! You're ready?" asked Max, showing himself behind Hanna back. "Can you wait just few minutes?"

"As I never was before" she answered, smiling just like Ursula turned into Vanessa, when she charmed Prince Eric and snapped him out of the Little Mermaid arms.

It was now official: Maxwell Charles Rellington III broke Lillian Faith Munroe Carries heart. She felt devastated, walking to her car. Weather decided to join her grieve and usually hot air and clear sky turned into cold, body freezing wind and clouded sky. She walked, pensive, noticing only her heart ache, ignoring fact that she hadn't got any warm jacket, and that her sister and her friends were waiting for her.

"Can't you just put your arm around me, Cooper?" asked annoyed Sonny.

"How many times do I have to told you this, Munroe? You're on the wrong side – this arm says: let's cuddle, and this…" but he was interrupted.

"For heaven's sake, Pooper, the fact that we agreed on you being in a relationship with Sonny doesn't mean that we can't hang you on _So Random!_ roof if you won't hug her in five seconds!" shrieked Tawni.

"Relax, Blondie and worry about your own relationship" answered Chad.

"Lil!" shouted Sonny, interrupting growing argument, "C'mon, there's storm coming!"

Lil hadn't paid attention to anything, moving just like in dream. She wanted to say that she was betrayed, but words didn't come out of her mouth. She opened her mouth only to close it second later. Then she coughed, looked at her new friends and… didn't said nothing. Before they could ask her about something, somebody approach their group.

"Lilly" Max whispered. Feeling something strength about them, teens hide themselves in Chad's car, trying to look uninterested in their conversation. But, as usual, they failed.

"Yes, Max?" she asked coldly. Her hurt turned into anger. Then it started to rain. Max wept drops from his face and put something warm on her arms. It was his old, training blouse. His _beloved _blouse, which he always took with himself in car and never let anybody touch it.

"As I thought, you didn't took any warm clothe with you. You'll catch a cold if you'll always forget about taking some warmer clothes, when it's about to rain" he stated simply, grinning. It was their private joke, but this time Lil couldn't brought a smile on her face. When she stood still, just looking at him, Max put his blouse tighter around her arms. He could said that something happened on her way to parking lot: she looked so vulnerable and small, just un-like sure of her status dancer, who could do practically everything with everybody around her. His hands lingered around her, maybe a little bit too long. Lil moved out of his reach.

"Don't you have dinner with Hanna? Or maybe you are flying on Caribbean with her to talk Johnny Deep into agreement with your company?" she asked harshly, clutching her hands to collar like it was some kind of life-guard.

"What? What are you talking about? You know that I never cooperate with Hanna" he answered, stunned.

"No, you just giving away to her your _unimportant details_, for example me" she said with irony.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. You know that I do care about you. Like a person, not like a thing that I can buy or sold" he stated simply and calm, as always.

"If you would care about me like a person, you would have idea what I am talking about" she shouted. "You're always like a robot: you don't know, don't care, you just stay in a place without any feelings. The only thing that ever mattered to you was your business and star showed in a good press" when she told that, Max face turned into cold mask.

"Of course. Because I, robot, don't care if you would be hurt by press or if you'll be crying yourself out after another heartbreak, thrown into publicity like a piece of rubbish. And, what more important, I don't leave my date waiting only to check if some stupid dancer who see me as a monster won't catch pneumonia and die in hospital." With that Max turned and disappeared into darkness.

Lil just stood in falling rain, trying to catch her breath and not cry on empty parking lot in rain. She wasn't some kind of drama-romance heroine, for heaven's sake.

"Lilly, are you alright?" asked her sister. Suddenly rain stopped to fell upon her head. Sonny was holding umbrella, waiting patiently for Lilly move.

"Yeah. I'll just… I'll just close myself in home and destroy every photo of that jerk, eating cereals and crying myself out, watching Lord of the Rings or any kind of un-romantic crap."

"I'll come with you" decided Sonny, taking her into the car. Chad came to ask them, if everything is alright and Sonny just kissed him on lips, simply and sweet.

"So… we are sitting here for three hours and you still haven't told me what Max have done to you" said Sonny. Lil was crouched on couch like some kind of zombie, with eyes glued to the screen. She was still dressed in big, dark-blue blouse, which covered half of her body.

"He just broke one of the laws from Lilly Book of Laws" answered her sister, laughing without a humor.

"Please, just told me. You should just throw this from your system, cry and think of revenge plan. I can't just sit here and watch you, turning into shell" begged Sonny.

"Okay, you have right. It's just…" started Lilly, and when she told everything, she felt that tears she was holding up are leaving her eyes. "And Hanna just throw me in the face that Max don't care a damn about me! And I felt so hurt, especially when I so much… so much…"

"So much what?" asked Sonny, trying to catch some kind of information about Lilly feelings toward Max. Her sister hiccupped. Sonny knew that Max was in love with her sister, and couldn't fight a feeling, that if he would saw her sister with red eyes, catching every breath (even then she looked pretty, unlike Sonny, who looked like a wet dog, crying) he would throw himself to her feet's.

"Nothing. I feel nothing" answered Lil, hiding her face in pillow, lying. Sonny wanted to say something else, but her sister fell asleep. She could do that in the worst place in few seconds. She just put blanket around her legs, because when she tried to take of this blouse, Lil fastened her grip around collar.

Lilly woke up on first ring of her alarm-clock, feeling familiar, manly scent, which made her head spinning and butterflies in stomach flying like a crazy. Then she heard murmur and realized, that this was a cause of her wake-up. She also realized, that she was laying on a couch, still dressed in clothes she wear yesterday. And this drove her to the source of Max scent. Which, furthermore, drove her to tears. Again. But after tears came another thought. Thought about revenge.

Not on Max, of course. He was her friend and agent, and even if he saw her only as a major troublemaker. She realized that Hanna met her "accidentally" on purpose and lied about everything, because she hated Lilly. From the beginning Hanna worked to eliminate her from company and ruin her public relations. Lil ignored her and did her job without any moves to destroy Hanna, but this time she did too much. This time, after evening full of tears, Lil decided to fight back.

"Oh, no!" moaned Lilly with another realization in mind: she probably jumped on Max without a reason, when he was very nice to her! "It's time to change few things and apologize" she sighed, standing up. Max was supposed to came in thirteen minutes to take her to airport. They got a surprise for Sonny.

**A/N:** Write, what you like and don't like. I have everything planned already, but maybe you want something to happen? I'm waiting for your messages!


	7. Chapter 6: Are we here yet?

**A/N:** Hey, it's me! Miss me? (silent, giant ball of dust and sound of grasshopper) Yeah, I know, I missed you too. My exams ended (yaaaaay!) and, after few… days of laziness I found a strength to write new chapter. Inspiration: soundtrack from "Glee". Get ready!

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own things that I shouldn't own. And this fact makes me sad:(

Chapter VI: Are we here yet?

"Where are we going?"asked Sonny for hundredth time in last ten minutes. Her eyes were blind-folded. Max, Lil, Chad and her friends put it on her eyes, took her into the car and drove her away, far from studio.

"I told you that I won't told you" answered Lilly.

"Max? Could you tell me, please?" she asked in begging tone, making puppy-face. Max laughed.

"Lil was right: it's very hard to make a surprise-present for you" he said. And that was all information's Sonny get from him.

"Chaaad?" she whined, knowing that her sweet tone can make him do anything. Lil and Max laughed together this time. "Why are you laughing at?"

"You see, Chad is not here" explained Lil.

"Wha- Why?" shrieked Sonny.

"Because history shows that he has a problem with telling you no!" answered Lil.

"You think you're smart, huh?" asked brunette, crossing her hands together."Wait and see" she warned, took deep breath and started: "Are we here yet? Are we here yet? Are we here yet?"

"She can do that for long?" asked Max.

"I need something to drink! I need something to eat! I need to pee!"

"Well… Her record is 47 minutes and 9 seconds" answered Lil. Max shot her look and turned it onto the street.

"Can we go to McDonald's? Can we go to the zoo? Can we go to the lunapark?"

"Turn the music on" he said. And, without giving her sister more attention, Lil turned music player.

"I will stop breathing! I will throw up! I will scream to everybody that you're kidnapping me!"

"Oh, I love this song!" she said and started to sing with singer:

"_I wake up every evening with a big smile on my face_

_And it never feels out of place_"

"Lil" interrupted her Max through greeted teeth "Can you explain me, how, in the hell, the soundtrack from _Glee_ found its way to **my **music player in **my **car** again**?"

"La la la la la! I won't stop talking unless you take off the blindfold!"

"I don't know. It crawled?" she answered innocently.

"Lilly" warned her Max.

"Help! I need help! They're torturing me with musicals and healthy food!"

"They are very good singers and they are changing all of great songs in a very good way" dancer defended her music choice.

"Lillian" he repeated, and his tone was even more full of warning, even if it seemed impossible. But girl just turned song lauder and returned to singing:

"_When you see my face, hope it gives you hell, Hope it gives you hell_

_When you walk my way, hope it gives you hell, Hope it gives you hell"_

Max just sighed, put on his sunglasses and concentrated on a road. Sonny, ignored by them, sighed with frustration and returned to her litany, thinking about how stupid and stubborn they are. When Max and Lil came together to the studio, they act like yesterday never happened, although Sonny still felt her sister pain and Chad told her that Max was angry as hell when he came back earlier from "dinner". Now they were just like on every other day, bickering and planning strange things. Like now.

Car stopped.

"Are we here yet? Are we here yet? Are we here yet?" Sonny asked immediately.

"Yes, we are. Yes, we are. Yes, we are." Answered Lilly. Sonny made a face to her.

"I saw that" answered Lil.

"You should. I made it specially for you" explained Sonny.

"Girls, quiet, please" stopped them Max. "Are you ready, Lil?"

"Yes, I am" then she took Sonny by the hands and lead her somewhere. "Three, two…. One!" And she took off the blindfold from Sonny eyes.

At the beginning Sonny couldn't see a thing: everything was blurred and there was too much light. The only thing clear was lyrics from _Glee_ soundtrack, where Kristin Chenoweth was singing:

„_When I think of home  
I think of a place where there's love overflowing  
I wish I was home  
I wish I was back there  
With the things I've been knowing_

Wind that makes the tall grass bend into leaning  
Suddenly the raindrops that fall have a meaning  
Sprinklin' the scene, makes it all clean"

And then, it was like in the song: she saw a home, home from her and her sister dreams. It was in old style, big enough for a family, but not as modern and big like star houses in Los Angeles.

"Wooow! It's amazing! It's beautiful! I can't believe it!" she started to scream and bouncing up and down. Lil started to laugh and joined her in bouncing.

"You like it! You like it!" she repeated.

"I am happy that you two like this house, but maybe you will come inside and see it whole?" asked Max, holding them by arms.

"It's ours?" asked Sonny.

"Yes, it is. You can't live in that flat forever. I need base in Los Angeles, so I thought that we can live here together" Lil was walking with her arm around Sonny waist. "We can start decorating it from today. My furniture will come later, so we have time to choose colors and all that stuff. So, what will you say?"

"I'll say, that you… you… you are so!" answered Sonny, at the loss of words.

"Yes, yes, I am" told her Lil proudly.

**A/N:** Okay, this was supposed to be longer, but I am very busy and I thought, that I can give you this part before you'll kill me. Next part I don't know when, because I have vacations now. See you!


	8. Chapter 7: When we what? Part one

**A/N:** Sorry it took me so long, but I was very,very busy. Still, I was thinking about this story and I will make whole series of stories with characters from tv shows and other stories. They will be linked, and you will see how!

**DISCLAIMER:** Do not own Sonny With a Chance, chocolate (sadly) and anything, that has to do with Chadness.

Chapter VII: When we what? Part 1

„I'm so happy that we are finally together, my muffin!"

"And I am also very happy, my sweet sugar"

"Would you like some chocolate, honey?"

"I would love to, cutie pie"

"WHEN WE WHAT?"

"What was that?" asked Tawni, getting back on couch in Prop House, near Nico.

"It sounded like Lil, whom Sonny just said to kiss Max" answered Nico. They looked at each other, shrugged, and then they went back to their honeymoon-stage, which made Zora run away to the places she never visited: The Evil Zone (which means: Dakota's road through studio)

* * *

Meanwhile…

"WHEN WE WHAT?" screamed Lil, interrupting the application of lipstick on her mouth, shooting of each and every show in Condor Studios and eruption of volcano on some forgotten island.

"Kiss" answered simply Sonny, shrugging her arms and taking lipstick from her sister hands. She was about to meet Chad in the locker room, after Penelope and Gladiator, but just before Marshall and . "Four little letters, just like Chad's name" she smiled to herself.

"And your both nuts" said Lil, standing from her chair, catching small, black purse (matched with her black high heels, pearls, belt and black hat with white flowers, which, in turn, matched her white, elegant dress), waving it in the air in front of Sonny face. "Four little letters, just like Chad's name!"

And she went out of the room, sweeping her hair in the air, in so far, as it was possible under the hat. Sonny went after her.

"But… Lil, listen! Why want you do this?"

"And why should I do your crazy plan? Wait a minute, how it went? First he's going to be nervous and stumble, then he'll dream of me, then he'll get lost into my eyes…" she said, mimicking (brilliantly, Sonny had to admit it) Chad.

"And when you'll kiss, he'll be hooked" Sonny ended, apparently forgetting, that this was one of Chad plans she dreaded the most.

"You're both crazy" commented Lil, getting into her car. "Okay, now go and kiss your 4-lettered-Chad and leave me, I'm busy"

"But…"

"Honey, you know that I love your crazy plans, but this time… trust me, you would Sonny-It-Up."

Lil blow her a kiss and drove away.

"Sonny-It-Up?" asked surprised Sonny. But the parking seemed all of sudden very empty.

* * *

"Hello, darling, how are you?" asked Lil, hugging her brown-eyed, brown-haired friend.

"Been better" answered young woman, dressed in black. She was holding a baseball hat on her arm, and when she turned around, she almost hit her friend on the head. Then she turned around again, but Lil watched her.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" exclaimed her friend, when Lil almost fell on the floor. "I don't know, what's happening to me… I stopped acting like this years ago…"

"You're sure that you want to sell this house to me and Sonny, Margot? We can always find another one…" said Lil, coming into the room full of packages and cartons and very different stuff, lying everywhere.

"Yes, yes, I am… It will do us good, me and little Stell. And we're taking Zora with us…"

"Zora? She doesn't want to continue her carrier?" they sat on the couch, between old CD's, photo albums and bunch of clothes. Lil raised her eyebrow, stand up and took line, made from socks.

Margot laughed.

"Zora, Stell and Michael made it every time, when one of girls had to buy bigger shoe than usual." She explained. Then she sighed. "I am afraid, Lilly"

"You? Might Macy Misa is afraid? Of what?" asked Lil.

"I stopped being Might Macy Misa ten years ago, Lillian" she was one of few people, who could call dancer by her full name. "And this is one of things I'm afraid of. If I wouldn't made a promise to my mother and Mike, I would go straight to New York and start there a new life, without memories, without people, who would ask for an answers…"

"Which you don't want to give" – ended Lil for her. "I'll tell you something, sweetheart: If you won't ask yourself some questions, then for your whole life you will run away from answers. Answers, which can give you happiness and, maybe, peace."

"Why do I have a feeling that you are talking about our handsome-business-friend Max?" asked Macy, looking carefully at her friend.

Lil throw pillow in her face.

"I have no idea" she answered.

* * *

"When we what?" asked Max, amused.

"When you'll kiss" answered Chad, walking into moving stairs. "Four little letters, just…"

"Like your name, I know" said Max. "And she'll be hooked?"

"Yeah"

"Let me check this: first she'll going to be nervous and stumble…"

"That's right"

"Then she'll dream of me …"

"Yup. Simple and brilliant" answered Chad, checking his hairs in the mirror.

"Then she'll get lost into my eyes, and there's the time for kiss."

"You got it right, my man!"

"And who's idea it is? I bet, that yours" "Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Just checking" Chad only winked with self-satisfied grin. Second later it disappeared, because Max hit him in the head.

"Auu! What was that for?" asked Chad. "I thought that you liked this plan!"

"Well, you were wrong. Now stop with your idiotic plans, especially, when they say something about me and Lil kissing, because someday you'll both Sonny-It-Up, or better: Channy-It-Up"

"Channy-It-Up?" asked Chad, rubbing the back of his head with a hand. But he didn't get any answer to that question.


End file.
